


i'll be better (get away)

by amosanguis



Series: wingfic [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Wingfic, Wings, Wordcount: 100, title from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: Shay has only spread his wings once since leaving the Brotherhood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Skin" by Breaking Benjamin.

_“Beautiful,” Liam says, running cautious fingers over Shay’s primaries.  He presses his lips to Shay’s temples, whispers, “God, you’re beautiful.”_

 

Shay has only spread his wings once since leaving the Brotherhood.

 

“Shay,” Gist says, his eyes wide.

Shay’s wings shudder, the smell of rot overwhelming.

Shay says nothing as he tucks his wings back under his skin.  “Now you know.”

“I’m sorry,” Gist says, moving in close.  “You’re still beautiful.”

“Nothing about me is beautiful,” Shay says, turning away from Gist’s kiss.  “I prefer it that way.”

 

Shay has only ever spread his wings once since leaving the Brotherhood.

 

_“Beautiful.”_


End file.
